Guest 666
I’m unyungyungyng YgygnygygnygnygnygnygnygnyngygnngngngnngngGuest 666 is a guest who was shunned greatly by other guests. He was killed by two guest bullies who accidentally pushed him off of the school roof. His spirit now roams the school, killing bullies. Biography Early Life From a young age, 666 often tried to socialize with other guests, but to no avail which eventually led to him being bullied due to his appearance. One night, 666 yet again tainted on the roof by two bullies until they accidentally shoved him off, killing him. Haunting The School Ever since, Guest 666 began to traumatize the school by murdering bullies. In later events, Justin Hood's bullies came to school late at night and wrote Justin is a Loser on a board, in efforts to make him cry. However, Guest 666 began to traumatize them before murdering them and throwing their blood against a wall. 1 year later, Emily was yet again bullied and read about Guest 666. He proceeds to stalk her. Emily is later abused by the bullies and Guest 666 yet again appears and throws the bully, killing her. Guest 666 then ditches Emily, and she is accused for the murder. Later, 666 continues to stalk her until he realized that Justin and Emily have teamed up. Enraged, he follows them to their house where he listens to them uncover his story. He then chases them out of the house. When he can’t get to them, he draws their attention by appearing in a bully scene. When 3.0 attempts to rescue the accused, he is shoved off, though 666 appears and saves him, before levitating the two bullies. The two people who murdered him beg for the girls mercy before giving themselves in. Guest 666 then thanks Justin and Emily before appearing into his true form and vaporising (presumably to the afterlife). Appearance Guest 666 takes on an edited version of the default guest skin. He has the Roblox cap, red eyes, no visible mouth or hair, ghostly skin, a black Roblox short with “Roblox” spray painted on it, clear jeans and snookers. Unlike usual guests, he is quite fat. He has been seen in this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M1Clommd-g Personality Guest appears to be a ruthless, violent and malicious Guest who has a knack for violently butchering people who hurt or bully others. In human form, he was extremely curious, leading him to get bullied. Guest 666 would take on an extremely dark side, with a continuous and bloodthirsty intention. Despite this, Guest 666 appears to be of innocence when in penal form, ready to play and smile. He appears to thank Justin and Emily, hinting he still has emotion . Quotes ”''Your worst nightmare.”'' - Guest 666 to Justin Hood’s bullies he is black and nibbers need to die :) ”''Not so powerful, are you?”'' - Guest to his bullies ”''I’m watching.”'' - Guest to Emily ”Wanna be friends?” - Guest 666 to other guests, before he was killed Category:Characters Category:Guest 666 Characters Category:Legendary Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters